Two major factors affect the profitability of casino playing card table games: (1) the house advantage; and (2) the quantity of games that can be played in a given period of time. It is difficult to make significant changes to either without encountering resistance from players-as well as dealers.
While all types of new table games are being presented to casinos for test marketing, there is a reluctance to depart greatly from the existing games offered. Casinos are understandably reluctant to replace known table games with new games/playing surfaces where their present tables regularly provide predictable streams of revenue for the casino. Additionally, new games present learning challenges to both players and dealers, tending to slow down table action, and table receipts.
Blackjack and poker are probably the most widely known playing card games, and thus are among the most commonly offered by casinos. As casinos look for ways to increase table profitability, side betting features are appearing in proposed variations to both blackjack and poker. Unfortunately, most seem to add complexities that result in either few players participating or an overall slowdown in game cycles that offset all or part of the gains made through the side betting.
There is a need for new casino-style playing card games that include new betting opportunities for players within well-known and widely understood—or easily learned, playing card games. There is a further need for playing card games that offer players a second opportunity for winning—particularly in the form of a consolation bet if an initial wager is lost.